Supernatural
by MetricCelsius
Summary: Previously "The Mew That Should Have Never Been." Ume Yukimura is Mew Plum. And she should not exist. She is different to most humans due to her rather unusual upbringing and her specific situation and it doesn't escape everyone's notice. KisshuOC. I originally meant this to be friendship only but my imagination escaped me.
1. Mew Mark?

******A/N: I hadn't seen anything like this up here before. I've seen one KisshuOC fic it was really bad. It seemed like the OC's sole purpose in life was to be Kisshu's perfect match. I'm really hoping that this one doesn't come off that way.**

******This is a friendship based romance, meaning that the 'romance' bit doesn't come until quite a bit later. It will follow the normal storyline (with a few adaptations due to the presence of another Mew) up till about episode 39-40ish.**

******Also, I take bits and pieces from the original amine, the dubbed version and the manga. So this is a bit of a mishmash of all three. See if you can pick what's what, na no da (=^w^=)**

* * *

Ichigo was hurriedly making her way to Café Mew Mew to slave away for the three evil Demons. The banes of her existence. The villains of her everyday life where she was the damsel in distress needing to be rescued instead of rescuing others. They were the... well you get the picture. They made her do all the work and she was feeling just the slightest but under-appreciated.

She had already been late when she left school five minutes prior and now she was super late. 'Stupid Teacher giving out stupid detentions,' she thought angrily.

Currently, she was a mere 100 metres from the deceitfully cute café and running through the nearby park. As she ran, a small gathered crowd caught her attention. Then she heard the music. It sounded like an acoustic guitar, but it must've had an amplifier of some sort, there was no way it could be that loud otherwise.

Due to her lateness, Ichigo ignored the crowd and kept running. Until she heard the singer, that is. She had never heard a voice so saddening yet so uplifting at the same time. Through the crowd Ichigo caught a glimpse of the mystery girl and was surprised to see her wearing the same uniform as she was.

"The world is full of poets  
We don't need any more  
The world is full of singers  
We don't need any more  
The world is full of lovers  
We don't need any more..."

The song ended and the crowd dispersed, with a few people dropping money into her guitar case. Now that Ichigo could see the girl clearly she recognised her. The black fringe brushing across her eyebrows and ponytail combination was unmistakable!

"Ume?" The girl looked over.

"Oh, Ichigo," she smiled weakly, "Fancy seeing you here."

"I work nearby. At Café Mew Mew," Ichigo clarified just to be sure. Speaking of which, she looked at her watch.

"Wuahh~! I'm super late! Hey Ume, why don't you come to th-" she trailed off, staring at Ume's throat. Seeming to realise what Ichigo was staring at, Ume's hand flew up to her throat.

"I'vegottogo!" She packed up her guitar and bolted out of there in record time, leaving Ichigo in the dust.

"But wait~! Ume, it's oka-GRR! Why does no one ever listen to me!" Ichigo threw her hands in the air. In doing this she noticed her watch again.

* * *

"I'M LAAATE!" Ume heard the scream and chuckled as she imagined Ichigo running frantically to get to work

* * *

Ichigo all but fell through the kitchen doors, panting to the point of being unable to coherently form a sentence.

"A-ka-sa-ka-saaan..." On the last syllable, Ichigo fell over flat on the floor "I-I think – I whoo," she exhaled sharply.

"Would you like some water?" he asked politely, with his unique brand of charm that makes most girls weak at the knees. Ichigo was already on the floor so she just nodded while trying to get up. Keiichiro got her the water and helped her up onto a seat. When she calmed down enough to talk, he was surprised with what he heard.

"I think I found another Mew."

"That's not too surprising. I did say there were five of you, didn't I?" Keiichiro didn't seem too concerned.

"She's in my class, it just surprised me a bit that's all," Ichigo reasoned.

Keiichiro looked intrigued, "In your class. Wow. The odds of that are one in a million."

"More like five million," said a voice from behind Ichigo causing her to jump out of her seat.

"SHIROGANE!" she screeched. "Why do you have to pop up out of no where all the time!"

"Actually," Keiichiro interrupted. "He was there the whole time."

"Oh, uh. Right. I knew that" Ichigo blushed at her somewhat unobservant nature.

"Ichigo," she turned and found Ryou standing over her "Go get your uniform on. We open in five."

* * *

******This one's a tad on the short side but the other chapters (ones I've written) are all upward of 1500 words, most reaching 2000. I had written about 5 chapters, however, my dad recently updated the computer without backing everything up because I usually do that myself, so. From chapter 3, I'm starting from scratch.**


	2. A Mew is Born

******A/N: Just thought I'd mention, Yukimura means Snow Village. I thought it was ironic... Oh wait, that's a spoiler XD**

* * *

Ume Yukimura was a little rattled from her meeting with Ichigo. She had been terrified that the redhead would notice the strange pink mark on her manubrium (that's "upper sternum" to you non-scientifical folks) that hadn't been there before. The school had noticed, and then given her a warning of suspension for getting a tattoo of all things.

Luckily, thanks to online tutorials and hastily learned Photoshop skills, she managed to convince them it was a birthmark that she used to use concealer over but she forgot that day. Gotta love Photoshop. Ume figured that: "Helping People Get Away With Stuff Since 1990!" should be their new slogan. Although, she wasn't really not sure how appropriate it would be as she wasn't really sure how many other people used Photoshop to get away with stuff.

The strange, unexplainable mark that was the cause of all this had appeared on her throat a about three or four days earlier. She didn't know what happened but one minute she felt fine and the next she was suspended in light and some kind of small animal jumped into her body and joined with her. Then all of the sudden she was on the floor, apparently having fainted an hour earlier. Upon doing her hair the next day, she noticed the mark that had definitely NOT been there before.

As Ume walked along the familiar pathway, she didn't pay much attention to her surroundings. If she had, she might have noticed the glowing light appearing from behind a dumpster and the growling that quickly followed. Over that past several days, Ume had noticed a vast increase in the number of cats she saw around the city. She felt as if everywhere she went she was being stalked by a pack of street cats.

With all these strange thoughts running through her head, Ume failed to notice that she was being closely followed, and not just by a dumpster cat. She kept walking along, still feeling rather panicked when suddenly, the sun seemed to disappear from the sky.

"Hey, who turned out the lights?" she turned around to see a 12-foot tall, sabre-toothed dumpster kitty beast behind her, "Ho-ly shiiiit-!" She jumped out of the way just in time.

"What the hell is going on!" she yelled to no one in particular as she continued to dodge attacks with agility she never knew she had.

"Ume!" she turned to the source of the voice. "Ichigo! Get out of here! I'm fine!"

Ichigo seemed to have an inner debate but then a look of determination crossed over her face. She pulled out a gold pendant.

"Mew Mew Strawberry METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Ume could only watch, spellbound as, in a flash of blinding white light, the girl she knew as Ichigo Momomiya, transformed into Mew Ichigo.

"You're a cat!" Ume said incredulously. Ichigo shot her a look that said: 'I'll explain later.'

"For your evil actions, I will make you pay ~nya!"

Using the distraction of the discovery that one of her classmates was part cat, the Mutant Cat-Thing as Ume started calling it, swiped at the her, knocking her straight into a wall. It then trapped her there with it's paw. Ume was feeling a little uncomfortable with the close proximity the talon-like claws had to her neck.

"Strawberry Bell!" a heart-shaped something or other with a bell in the middle appeared by Ichigo's hand.

"Strawberry Che- AH!" the Mutant Cat-Thing struck her down with it's tail which had a spiked ball on the end. He head hit the wall hard and then she fell down to the ground where and didn't move.

"Ichigo!" Ume screamed. The mark on her throat started glowing. It glowed brighter and brighter until the Mutant Cat-Thing had to look away and loosen it's grip. Once the grip loosened enough, Ume got out of the way quickly and leapt over to check on Ichigo.

"Ichigo, are you okay? Ichigo! Ichigo!" Ume started to panic and then Ichigo came to.

"Ume, you have to fight it," she said softly. "You're a Mew, just like me. You can do it. I know you can."

A little pink fuzzy thing appeared above her and seemed to spit out a gold pendant at her.

She caught the pendant and looked at it in amazement. She knew what she had to do.

"Mew Mew Plum METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Suddenly, she was surrounded by unbelievable warmth, she felt her ponytail undo itself and the heat spread from her roots to the tips of her hair and then swirl in the air around her before she seemed to absorb the warmth and it transformed her completely. Gone was her school uniform, she now wore a pale grey outfit comprised of a skirt with an asymmetrical hemline with the waistline following the same curve, garters on her arms and right leg, a shirt with an asymmetrical curve going the opposite direction to her skirt along the bottom. The neckline just cut right across in a straight line with a small nick in the middle. On her feet she had matching charcoal and white shoes reminiscent of converse. To finish off the outfit she had fingerless gloves with silver spikes on the knuckles and oval-shaped holes on the back of the hand.

"Ume...?" Ichigo said weakly, "You did it. I'm glad."

"Hang in there Ichigo." In her new form she found she now had the courage to face down the something-or-other in front of her.

"Hey Ugly! Over here!"

The creature swiped at her but she jumped out of the way holding Ichigo.

"Whoops, missed me," she leapt out of the way again and hid Ichigo from danger. She peeped at the Mutant Cat-Thing and saw it looking around for her.

"Yoo hoo!"

She leapt on it from above.

"For hurting my friend, I will make you pay ~chuu!"

"Plum Tessen," She called out without knowing what she was doing and an iron war fan appeared in her hand. It was a rich violet-red and had a small bell hanging off a string on the end. She opened the fan by flicking it downwards and revealed a design resembling a Hinomaru except that the background was a pale grey instead of white. The circle was still bright red, representing the rising sun.

"Tessen-" she got ready to attack, "STRIKE!"

She threw the fan at the Mutant Cat-Thing and it tried to dodge but Ume flicked her fingers and it changed course, hitting it's mark in the centre of the creatures forehead. There was a strange glow for a second or two. When it died down the giant cat was gone and replaced with a kitten the size of a football. And there was a weird Jellyfish looking thing in the air that the pink fuzzy thing 'ate.'

"That was amazing," Ume turned to see Ichigo, back to normal, without any cat ears or tail and perfectly fine.

"You're okay!" Ume bounded over. "What was that thing and what just happened?"

"We should go back to the café, Ryou'll explain it. I don't really get it myself," Ichigo said laughing weakly and scratching the back of her head .

* * *

Ume stared into the small hand mirror, unable to believe what she saw. Her usually long black hair, which she always, _always _kept in a ponytail, was now pure white and flowing down her back freely and her fringe still settled over her eyes but the eyes themselves were now a silvery grey. To top it all off, she had ears, not that she didn't always have ears, but these ones were on top of her head, instead of the side and shaped like mouse ears. Oh, and get this, she had a tail with a cute little piece of red string tied on the end in a bow. She was so focused on her new tail that she nearly missed most of the explanation and had to clarify a few points.

"So Ichigo is infused with the DNA of the Iriomote Wildcat?" a nod.

"And Minto is infused with the DNA of a Blue Lorikeet?" another nod.

"And my DNA is infused with the DNA of a Perdido Key Beach Mouse?"

"Yes it is," the tall blonde in front of her said.

"And there are..." she paused as if she couldn't quite recall it or thought she heard wrong, "Aliens? Trying to take over Earth?"

"Yes, again."

Ume looked elated for a few second before her face fell and she started muttering, "No. No. No. This isn't happening again."

"No. No!" She transformed back to human and jumped up like her chair was on fire, knocking it over in the process and gripped the sides of her head.

"Wake up, Ume! You can tell what's real, wake up!" she started slapping the sides of her head.

"Hey hey hey! Ume," Ryou reached out and tried to stop her from hitting herself. She flinched away.

"No-o! You're not real!" she yelled at him before settling into a crouched position on the floor. She clamped her hands over her ears and started rocking back and forth. "Remember what's real, remember what's rational. Remember. Remember. Wake up..."

Ichigo, who had retreated to the corner of the room in fear when her usually friendly classmate suddenly turned crazy, stepped forward. "Ume, what's wrong?"

Ume looked up at her and Ichigo was surprised to see her eyes wide in fright and tears running down her terrified face, "I knew I shouldn't have stopped the pills. I should not have stopped. I should have kept taking them."

"Umm, Ryou," Keiichirou called him over, "I pulled up her medical records. She was prescribed three different types anti-depressants over two years."

"Soo, she suffers from depression?"

Keiichirou looked at his friend sadly, "Not quite, this was when she was seven. When she was nine, they prescribed Lithium," he clarified.

Ryou leant his head back, "Bipolar Disorder."

"Yep."

"Crap."

"Yep."

"Anou," both men turned around to see Ichigo standing there, fiddling with her apron, "What exactly does that mean, 'bipolar disorder'?"

"It's a mental condition where one suffers from major depressive episodes and the exact opposite, called an up, where they feel happy all the time. In severe cases, they can also have psychotic experiences. I'd say she has Type I Bipolar Disorder from the dosages," throughout Keiichiro's explanation, Ichigo's eyes got progressively wider and she turned to look at the fragile girl who was supposed to be her companion.

"From what she was saying about not taking the pills, I'd take a guess and say she stopped taking her medication for some reason," Ryou put in.

Ichigo was still watching Ume, "I-I never knew," she whispered.

"She didn't want you to." Ichigo looked at Ryou, surprised, "I mean, would you want everyone to know that you suffered from a severe mental condition that made you want to kill yourself and then the next day could make horny, carefree and feeling like you're invincible all at the same time"

"Why won't you go away?" Ume shouted from her spot on the floor. While they were talking they didn't realise she could still hear them so they were shocked to hear her yelling.

"Ume..." Ichigo trailed off. She just didn't know what to say and knew that nothing she could say would make any difference.

She took a few hesitant steps towards Ume but then froze when she felt Ryou's hand on her shoulder. He shook his head, telling her to give her space and time to try and come to terms with this. Ichigo shrugged his hand off her shoulder, ignored him and kept moving towards Ume. By this time, Ume had noticed Ichigo moving towards her and started to back away.

"No, no, no," she muttered backing herself into a corner. "You're not real!"

Ichigo knelt down in front of her. Ume whimpered and tried to shrink back into the wall. Slowly, Ichigo reached a hand to place it on Ume's head. Before she could, Ume struck out.

"No!" she yelled as she forced the heel of her hand into Ichigo's shoulder. Both girls eyes widened. Ichigo flew back and Ume stared at her shaking hand.

She looked back up at Ichigo, "You're really real? You're not a hallucination?"

Ichigo shook her head no, "It's not a hallucination, Ume," Ichigo stood up, holding her shoulder and tried to soothe Ume, "You saw what you did, you felt that power and that invulnerability when you pulled that fan out of thin air. I know you did."

Ume looked over at the redhead, forest green eyes staring into chocolate brown. The gaze only lasted a few seconds, but it convinced her, "Fine. Let's say I believe this isn't a 'psychotic experience' as they call it."

Ichigo was overjoyed. She tackled hugged the other girl to the ground, "I'm so happy!" she squealed in her Ume's ear.

"That's cool, didn't need that ear anyway," Ume said and Ichigo started apologising profusely. 'This might not be do bad after all. Even if it isn't real, I'm not sure I care too much.'


End file.
